guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kjetting
I took the liberty of removing the images of my characters and their character info from your user page. It is now ready for you too insert your own pictures and character information. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 08:14, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :Hi, and welcome to the wiki. I would like it if you inserted a similiar 'inspired by' note on your user page as Fenris. ;) If you need any help with editing, feel free to ask me. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 06:51, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Comment on summary I just wanted to comment on your edit summaries. Recently you updated your user page and the summary information was 'changes', 'changes1', 'for now' and 'so far'. As long as it's on your own user page it doesn't really matter i guess, but when you edit something else try to be more informative. The summary makes it easyer for everyone, including admins trying to prevent vandalism, to understand your work. And there's no need to thank me for 'forcing you to buy the game'. It seems as though I have created a monster... — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 07:26, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :I don't think it seems like you have created a monster, it seems like you ARE one. ;P --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:33, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::O_O;; this all seems very weird... --Jamie 07:57, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I certainly agree. But Gem is right, I probably am a monster. A big, hairy, scary one with pointy teeth :) — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 08:09, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Don't know about the hair, but forcing someone to play the greatest game ever seems horrible to me. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:30, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::::We all know Super Smash Bros. Brawl is going to be the greatest game ever... and before that it was Tetris, however Guild Wars comes pretty high --Jamie 08:45, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Please Change This Code On Your Userpage code: result: I'm sure you'll agree it looks better than your current start of the page. --Jamie 04:07, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)